Harry Potter et le Roi des Aulnes
by didite
Summary: Harry se réveille après un cauchemard.Celuici découvre qu'il n'est pas seul à l'avoir fait, Hermione aussi.Qu'estceque ça signifie, pourquoi Dumbledore les envoient seuls en mission?
1. Chapter 1

disclaimer : les persos sont de rowling et le poème de Goethe.l'histoire est à moi et je voudrais des review pour voir vos impressions.merci

j'oubliais si j'ai beaucoup de reviews je mettrai la suite rapidement!

alors à vos claviers!

Harry Potter et le Roi des Aulnes

_Qui chevauche si tard dans la nuit et le vent ?_

_C'est le père et son enfant._

_Il serre le jeune garçon dans ses bras,_

_Il le tient au chaud, il le protège._

Dans le dortoir des cinquièmes année de gryffondor, un garçon s'est réveillé en sursaut.Harry épongea la sueur qui coulait sur son front.Il jetta un oeil à ses camarades en pensant qu'au moins ils avaient de la chance de pouvoir dormir paisiblement.En effet, harry n'avait jamais eut droit à un répit dans sommeil soit c'était ses parents, soit c'était Voldemort qui le hantait .Bref pas reposant tout ça. Mais cette fois-ci c'était autre chose (comme si il avait besoin de ça!), quelque chose d'effrayant ... même angoissant. Frissonant de ses dernières pensées, il descendit dans la salle commune. Là, il trouva Hermione endormie entre les rhunes et l'arithmancie. Il sourit face à cette vision et s'installa à ses côtés et c'est là qu'il se rendit compte quelle sommeil de la jeune gryffondor est loin d'être paisible. Hermione s'agitait beaucoup, plus que d'habitude.Harry se pencha plus en avant et comprit que son amie marmonnait en dormant. Pas des sortilèges ou des pages de bouquins poussièreux, non! Mais elle parlait d'une voix monocorde de choses qui à première vue ne signifient rien.

_- Mon fils , pourquoi caches-tu peuresement ton visage?_

_-Mon père, ne vois- tu pas le Roi des Aulnes?_

_Le roi des Aulnes avec sa couronne et sa traîne?_

_- Mon fils, c'est une traînée de brume._

Mais Harry, lui, les comprenait pire encore il pouvait anticiper ses paroles. Et a mi-voix il récita ses vers.

_-Cher enfant,vient,partons ensemble!_

_Je jouerai tant de jolis jeux avec toi!_

_Tant de fleurs émaillent le rivage!_

_Ma mère a de beaux vêtemets d'or._

Il ne continua pas plus loin car à ce moment Hermione se réveilla en sursaut tout comme lui avant.Hermoine haleta.

-Le roi des Aulnes, ...il..il arrive, parvient -elle à dire.

-Calme-toi, hermione tu es à Poudlard le seul monstre qu'il y a ici c'est Rogue...et Malfoy..ses deux gorilles aussi...à la réflexion les seuls monstres à Poudlard sont à serpantard,dit harry.

Hermione se détendit.Elle résuma alors son cauchemard peuplé d'un ogre qui guette les enfants pour les dévorer.

-"C'est bizarre,dit-elle, mais j'avais l'image d'un poème dont je ne me souviens pas de l'auteur d'ailleurs."

-"Ce qui est bizarre, c'est que tu ne te rapelles plus le nom d'un écrivain, c'est inquiètant hermione."

-"Tu as raison vite allons à la bibliothèque je perds mon savoir, plaisante-t-elle".

Sur ces mots, elle ouvrit son sac et en sort un livre volumineux.

-"tu sais hermione je plaisantais".

-"Oui mais comme je suis réveillée je peux travailler maintenant".

Et, elle retourna à son livre tandis que harry réflécit sur la similitude troublante entre leurs rêves.Mais ça ,il n'en fit pas part. Pensant que c'était inutile.Par la suite, il regrettera cette erreur.


	2. Chapter 2

Avant tout je remercie tout ceux qui me lisent et particulièrement Miss Romanaise et briseis 72 qui m'ot envoyés de gentil messa ge ça me touche beaucoup j'espère que ça vous plaira.Bisous à tous.

chapitre 2

A l'aube, les habitants de Pré-au-lard crurent que les fantômes de la cabane hurlante étaient revenus, tellement les cris semblaient déchirants. Car dans la maison d'une sorcière du nom de Mildred Declan gisait les cadavres de ses deux jeunes enfants, Debra et Connor.Il y avait dans la maisonnée une drôle d'atmosphère.L'air était froid et plus bizarre encore une fine brume se trouvait dans les chambres des enfants.Quand les villageois apprirent la nouvelle, ils décidèrent de patrouiller dans les environs pour trouver le monstre qui avait commi ces crimes.Madame Rosmerta, la patronne Des Trois Balais décida de prévenir le directeur de Poudlard, après tout,Dumbledore était un grand sorcier.

Elle fut reçue tout de suite par le directeur qui s'il ne savait pas le drame que connaissait les Declan, devait sans doute le présentir.

-"Qui y a-t-il,"demanda le directeur sans préambule.

-"Un drame, monsieur, oui un terrible drame c'est produit 2 des enfants du village ont été tués.Peut...peut-être que c'est...c'est celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom qui est responsable,monsieur?"

-"Hum, comment était la maison? Y avait-il la marque des ténébres?"

-"Vous avez je ne me suis pas approchée de la maison cette pauvre Mildred n'a pas besoin d'une bande de curieux qui tourne autour de sa maison ence ce moment. Mais on dit qu'il y avait comme du brouillard,et qu'il y faisait froid comme dans le grand nord!", exagéra madame Rosmerta, tout en continuant ses descriptions apocalyptiques.

Mais déjà,Dumbledore n'y prêtait plus attention des paroles de Rosmerta il n'avait retenu que les meurtres d'enfants, le brouillard et le froid.Son sang se glaça, se pourrait-il qu'il soit revenu, aprés toutes ces années?Ne l'avait-il pas lui-même combattu dans sa jeunesse?Il fallait qu'il y en ait le coeur net!

Ses pensées s'interrompirent quand il entendit les derniers mots de son interlocutrice.

-"C'est terrible, il n'y a rien de plus cruel au monde que de voir ses enfants partirent avant vous."Sur ces paroles, elle prit congé du directeur.

Resté seul dans son bureau, Dumbledore plongea dans ses souvenirs.Loin perdu dans sa mémoire, il trouva une femme une belle sorcière descendante d'un des plus vieux clan de sorciers d'Ecosse, son épouse.Il vit aussi une petite fille chassant les papillons autour d'une maisonette, sa petite fille Rowena comme l'une des fondatrices de l'école où il enseignait.Ils vivaient tous trés heureux, pendant la période scolaire sa femme et lui retournaient à Poudlard pour travailler et leur fille restait chez son oncle Abelforth, quand l'été arrivait ils se retrouvaient tous dans leur maison et ils vivaient rien que tous les trois, ensemble et heureux de l'être .

Cependant,rien n'est éternel et leur bonheur furent de courte durée.Cela arriva un soir d'hiver, la petite depuis une semaine avait le sommeil troublé de mauvais rêves, elle semblait si agitée tant et si bien que son oncle fit venir ses parents.D'un commun accord, ils décidèrent de veiller tour à tour l'enfant.Une nuit, le professeur Dippet demanda Dumbledore en urgence, il hésita un moment car il ne voulait pas laisser seules sa femme et sa fille,son frère s'étant absenté le jour même;Sa femme le convainquit de partir et il lui promit de revenir aussi vite que possible.

Or, le lendemain il revint à la maison, et n'y trouva que désolation et chagrin;Le froid qui régnait à l'intérieur de la maison n'était rien comparé à ce qu'il ressentait dans son coeur.Car devant ces yeux, les corps de sa femme et sa fille reposaient dans la chambre;Sa femme, encerclait de ses bras leurs enfants pour l'éternité.A côté d'elles, il y avait un papier par terre, il le ramassa.Les derniers mots de sa femme,comme un poème.

_-Mon père, mon père, mais n'entends-tu pas,_

_Ceque le roi des Aulnes me promet tout bas?_

_-Du calme, rassure-toi, mon enfant,_

_C'est le bruit du vent dans les feuilles sèches._

_-Veux-tu jeune garçon venir avec moi?_

_Mes filles s'occuperont de toi gentiment._

_Ce sont elles qui mènent la ronde nocturne,_

_Elles te berceront parleurs danses et leurs chants._

Il n'y avait que ses deux strophes de lisibles le reste ressemblait plus à du gribouillage.Il les lisait encore et encore qu'aujourd'hui encore ce poème hante son esprit.

Quiquonque aurait pénétré dans le bureau du directeur aurvait vu une scène encore inédite à Poudlard, car à ce moment-là ne s'y trouvait pas le vainqueur de Grindelwald, ni le plus grand ennemi de Voldemort, ni l'un des plus grand directeur de tous les temps;mais un homme juste un homme face à la douleur humaine.

Et il se répéta la phrase de Rosmerta "il n'y a rien de plus cruel au monde que de voir ses enfants partirent avant vous", tandis qu'une larme coula au long de sa joue.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

alors ça vous a plu? vite pleins de reviews s'il vous- plait!


	3. Chapter 3

_je remercie ceux qui m'ont lu et qui me lisent encore,et un grand merci à fanny qui est une amie qui m'est très chère et qui m'a lue._

_Pour Miss Romanaise je n'abandonne aucune fic t'inquiéte c'est juste que j'ai plein d'idée et que j'ai envies d'écrire beaucoup d'où le rythnme à peu près soutenu._

j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira dites-moi ce que vous en dites!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

chapitre3

Harry et Hermione dormirent à moitié durant la matinée, Harry plus que Hermione puisque du fait de ses longues années de séances de travail nocturnes elle avait l'endurance pour survivre à une pleine matinée de cours, lui non!Néanmoin, le manque de sommeil n'était pas la seule cause de son état ,une question le tourmentait.depuis quand Hermione partageait-elle les mêmes cauchemards que lui? Avant c'était bien connu, c'était lui qui avait le monopole des rêves tordus. Et quoi de plus tordu que de rêver de voir deux gamins qu'on ne connaissaient pas se faire tuer tout en récitant un poème ils s'appelaient ces mômes en fait?Un truc du genre,Conny et Dan ou je sais plus trop quoi.

-"C'est Debra et Connor",répondit Hermione gravement,"dans mon rêve j'ai vu un ogre attaquer deux enfants du nom de Debra et Connor Declan."

Harry resta silencieux.Impossible.Deux personnes ne peuvent pas faire le même rêve.Ah moins que... ce n'était pas un rêve.Mais là non plus, harry ne se satisfait pas de cette théorie, ses rêves sont marqués par Voldemort, il n'est pas obligé de se farcir tous les cinglés du coin en plus!

En allant déjeuner à la grande salle, ils croisèrent Dumbledore.Lui non plus n'avait pas l'air bien.Ses yeux ,qui d'habitude ont l'éclat de ceux gamin toujours prêt à faire les quatres cents coups, reflètaient de la lassitude.Pourtant,il marchait d'un pas alerte et déterminé.Il se précipita vers la table des professeurs.

-"Réunion à 14h tapante dans mon bureaux pour tout les professeurs."

Des exclamations commençèrent à raisonner.Le directeur les fit taire.

-"Celui ou celle qui manquerait la réunion se ferait dans l'obligation de préparer ses bagages sur le champs car il ou elle ne sera plus parmis nous,"dit-il d'un ton sec.

Dumbledore pour couper court à toutes justifications partit de la grande salle, en ajoutant une dernière chose cette fois-ci aux élèves:

-"Les cours de l'aprés-midi sont annulés."

Sous les aclamations, il se dirigea vers son bureau.

Les professeurs étaient en grand débat sur la santé mental sur le directeur, il était de notoriété public que Dumbledore n'en faisait qu'à sa tête, mais là il dépassait les bornes!

Heureusement qu'Ombrage était au ministère , elle se sait mise à hurler d'indignation en brandissant l'étandard du ministère! Mais , Minerva, fesant abstraction des commentaires de ses collègues, réfléchissait.Elle connaissait albus mieux que personne dans cette école et jamais elle ne l'avait vu si perturbé.La situation serait-elle plus grave encore?

Elle n'était pas la seule à se poser la question.Harry déjà à fleur de peau de voyait pas d'un si bon oeil ce congé improvisé.Son instinct pressentait un danger imminent s'il n'y en avait pas encore assez!

L'excés de joie des élèves retomba assez rapidement.Les professeurs commençèrent à se préparer pour cette réunion qui le sentaient se ferait dans la joie et la bonne humeur.Au moment où Hermione plaida à la cantonnade en faveur d'une énième révision pour les Aspics qui ne sont plus que dans trois ans seulement,elle entendit la voix feutrée de Trelawney qui traversait le couloir pour rejoindre le bureau du directeur. Elle marmonnait encore, mais rien sur son troisième oeil.Elle récitait un poème.

_-Mon père, mon père, ne voit-tu pas là-bas,_

_danser dans l'ombre les filles du Roi des Aulnes?_

_-Mon fils,mon fils,je vois bien en effet,_

_ces ombres grises ce sont de vieux saules._

-"Complétement cinglée," fit Ron.

Harry et Hermione se mirent à rire plus nerveux que naturellement.Deux sur le même rêve c'est déjà inquiétant mais trois!

Pendant que Harry et Hermione suivirent les autres dehors, les professeurs étaient rassemblés autour du directeur.

-"Mesdames et messieurs, la situations est grave, très grave.Nous devons faire front devant cette menace.Les systèmes de sécurité doivent être multipliés par quatre. Les professeurs effectués plus de ronde, une toute les demi-heure au minimun.Les sorties seront..."

-"Mais que se passe-t-il ici Dumbledore?interrogea Flitwick.

-"IL est revenu."

Au même moent Harry et Hermione qui devaient subirent de la part de leurs amis les suppositions les plus farfelues au sujet de ce congé spécial, furent surpris par la déclaration de Luna.

-"mais vous ne comprenez pas!",fit luna qui les regardée tout à tour;

-"quoi donc?",demanda Neville.

-"Il est de retour parmis nous,"répondit luna.

-"Le Roi des Aulnes," firent Dumbledore et Luna.


	4. Chapter 4

merci à ceux qui m'ont envoyé des reviews (notament nana potter et miss romanaise!) désolé si c'est court mais je vous promet de faire un chapitre plus long samedi! J'espère qu'elle vous plait toujours! Pour ma fic "maison serdaigle" je vais refaire le deuxième chapitre aussi samedi!d'ailleur à miss romanaise je suis surprise que tu ne m'a pas laissé de reviews sur ma fic "ici radio potter,à vous poudlard" tu ne l'aime pas?

Allez biz et envoyer moi pleins de review pour m'encourager!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

chapitre4

_-"Le Roi des Aunes,"firent Dumbledore et Luna._

Les avis furent partagés,effroi de la part des professeurs,incrédulité pour les élèves dans le parc.

Dans le bureau de Dumbledore la tension est à son comble.Mais le directeur d'une voix grave déchira ce silence effroyable avec une phrase tout aussi terrible.

-"Il faut décréter l'état d'urgence."

-"Monsieur le directeur quelles seront les mesures à prendre?",demanda Mcgonagall devenue blanche.

-"Eh bien pour commencer,couvre-feu à partir de 19H pour tous,les professeurs feront des gardes dans l'école,les préfets ne pourront bien entendu ne plus les effectuer,c'est un bon début.Et Filius vous pourriez vous occuper de quelques enchantements pour renforcer les protections?"

-"Dumbledore,écoutez,je vous ai toujours respecté mais je crois que vous devenez paranoïaque,pour l'instant aucun évènement bizarre n'est survenu à ici.Oui je sais bien qu'une attaque est à déplorer au village mais est-on bien sûr du coupable?Ne sautons-nous pas trop vite au conclusion?"

-"Je me suis déjà retrouvé en face du Roi des Aulnes,merci je sais le reconnaitre."fit Dumbledore d'un ton sec.

-"Reconnaissez que vous êtes obsédé par lui depuis que"

-"Merci, on ce passsera de vos commentaires",interrompit froidement le directeur."Le fait est que toutes les preuves sont là,il faut protèger cette école et ce qui y vivent.C'est un ogre mangeur d'enfants,laisserons-nous ce monstre attaquer nos élèves un à un!"

"La réunion est terminée.La prochaine est fixée demain à l'aube, et ce sera ainsi jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse complétement, est-ce bien clair?"

Dans le parc, l'ambiance était plus détendue.Les élèves ne prenant pas au sérieux les élucubrations de Luna.A part Hermione qui ne cessait de jeter un coup d'oeil à Harry.

Lui,en revanche,se refusait obstinèment à croire Luna.C'est un rêve,rien qu'un rêve.Mais un rêve pressenti à chaque fois par un peu plus de monde,Hermione,Luna,Trelawney,Dumbledore peut-être ce matin il semblait bizarre.Finalment Harry se leva et parti.

Il marcha un peu au hasard,laissant ses pieds le guider.Quand il atterit dans une clairière plus sombre.Une clairière?Depuis quand se trouvait-il dans une forêt?Combien de temps était-il parti?Pourquoi il avait cette impression de déjà vu?

-"Alors tu l'as trouvé?"souffla Hermione.

Harry sursauta,décidèment Hermione avait le don de le surprendre ces temps-ci.

-"Quoi donc?",lui demanda Harry,intrigué est -ce qu'elle aussi connaissait cette endroit.

-"Mais le repère du Roi des Aulnes,Harry.Alors je suis pas la seule à rêver de lui!Toi aussi n'est-ce pas?Toi aussi?"

-"Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles!Vraiment."

-"Harry ne me mens pas!Tu le sais!Tu l'a senti toi aussi.Réponds!",cria Hermione.

-"Chut,tu risques de nous faire repérer!"

-"Mais par quoi Harry?Le Roi des Aulnes?Je pensais que tu n'y croyais pas!",ironisa Hermione.

Tout d'un coup,elle se tut.Une brise glaciale venait de les caresser.

-"Tiens,il fait du vent.J'aurais du prendre ma cape."

-"Hermione.Viens.Ce n'est pas un vent ordinaire.C'est lui,Hermione,c'est lui."


	5. Chapter 5

_merci pour vos reviews,j'espère que la fic vous plait toujours autant!Elle me tient à coeur et je ne veux pas trop trainer pour l'écrire (je crois que c'est un soulagement pour certaines personnes qui la lisent!).Sinon j'attends vos reviews,biz et bonne lecture._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

chapitre 5

_"C'est lui,Hermione.C'est lui."_

La clairière déjà si sombre,s'assombrit encore.Une légère brume s'insinua à travers les arbres.Un froid intense envahit les deux amis.Harry prit la main de son amie, et tenta de l'entrainer loin de cette forêt maudite.Mais, les bruits du Roi et de sa cour raisonnèrent au loin , se rapprochant de plus en plus.Harry sentait que ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps, avant de se retrouver nez à nez avec Lui. Alors,il fit la seule chose qu'il lui restait à faire, il courut comme jamaiscar à cette instant il avait la responsabilité de deux âmes.

Hermione avait très froid.Harry la tirait en avant, mais elle voulait s'arrêter.S'arrêter juste un petit moment pour se reposer,elle était si lasse,et ce froid qui l'incitait à s'endormir.

Juste une ou deux minutes pas plus,c'est tout ce qu'elle demandait.Harry ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille puisqu'au contraire il accélérait.

Pourtant cette course folle finit par porter ses fruits.Ils réussirent à semer leurs poursuivants.Haletant les deux amis firent une pause et en profitèrent pour se retourner et évaluer la situation.Ils la jugèrent satisfaisante quand un hurlement retentit à travers les bois.Un enfant,apparemment un garçon.Hermione par réflexe commença à se précipiter vers les cris quand Harry la retint par le bras.Pour cet enfant,il était trop tard.Eux, par contre pouvaient toujours s'enfuir.

Le corps ne fut retrouvé que le lendemain quand des enfants de pré-au-lard partirent à la recherche d' une de leurs bombamousses égarée.Ce qu'ils virent dans une clairière éloignés les hanteraient jusqu'à la fin de leurs jours.Un garconnet de cinq ans blotti près d'un charme une expression de terreur peinte sur son visage.

Harry et Hermione n'eurent que très peu de souvenirs de leur retour,choqués de leur mésaventure.Harry,lui paraissait plu hontuex qu'autre chose, après tout fuir n'est jamais digne d'un gryffondor qui plus est quand une tiers personne a besoin d'aide.

Harry et Hermione rongés par leurs consciences,finirent le matin à l'aube par se rendre au bureau de Dumbledore,ce qu 'ils entendirent n'arranger leur mal-être.

-"Alors une nouvelle victime est à déplorer!",demanda Minerva accablée."Suis-je la seule à remarquer que plus ça va plus le danger se rapproche de nous?"

-"N'exagérons rien le cadavre a été retrouvé dans la forêt!",s'offusqua Fillius Flitwick.

-"Oui,à une distance de 5 kilomètres du château, que de 5!A quand les cadavres d'élèves jonchant les couloirs de Poudlard!"

-"Tant que je suis Directeur ça n'arrivera pas à mon école,ça je peux vous l'affirmer,"fit Dumbledore pour clore cette dispute."Mais j'avoue que la promiscuité de ces meutres m'inquiéte.Si on ne réagit pas maintenant nous aurons aussi nos propres victimes."

-"Il doit bien avoir un moyen!Une personne capable de faire quelque chose!",intervint Rogue jusqu'à présent silencieux.

-"L'ogre voleur d'âmes innocentes de peut que périr de la main de l'innocent au coeur pur car l'innocent entrevoit le chemin qui mène à l'ombre!",déclara mystérieusement Trelawney.

-"Bien, alors après la minute poétique que faisons nous maintenant,"fit Rogue pince-sans-rire.

-"J'ai bien peur,Severus que nous devons prendre la solution de Sybille très au sérieux.",répondit Dumbledore.

-"Mais enfin Dumbledore vous n'y songaispas tout de même!Envoyer des enfants pour affronter ce monstre, c'est inhumain nous ne vaudrons pas plus que lui!"

-"C'est horrible,Minerva,oui je le sais mais c'est hélas la seule solution.Il y a maintenant la tâche pesant de trouver les enfants pour"

-"Ce ne sera pas nécessaire,Monsieur,nous sommes volontaires."répondit Harry se tenant dans l'embrasure de la porte.


	6. Chapter 6

_avant tout merci à ceux qui m'ont envoyé des reviews j'espère que malgré le temps que j'ai mis en recevoir encore et beaucoup!Surtoutde miss Romanaise désolé pour le temps!_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

chapitre 6

_"Ce ne sera pas nécessaire,Monsieur,nous sommes volontaires."répondit Harry se tenant dans l'embrasure de la porte._

Hermione se réveilla en sursaut.La scène du bureau de Dumbledore en mémoire.Harry acceptant.Les professeurs retenant leur souffle.Dumbledore leur donnant des instructions sur leur future mission.Elle-même se revoyait acquiessait et promettre de seconder Harry.Et,puis...et puis il y avait le regard de leurs professeurs.Mélange d'incrédulité, d'admiration peut-être, mais surtout de la pitié.Pitié pour deux êtres innocents sacrifiés au nom d'une juste cause.Pour Hermione, c'était ça le plus garder espoir quand ceux qui doivent normalement vous guider vous lachent?

Si cette nuit elle n'arrivait pas à dormir ce n'était pas par peur, en tout cas pas entièrement.Mais, elle possédait en elle ce sentiment de colère en elle qui semblait vouloir contre les professeurs, personne n'a rien dit ,juste des regards de chiens contre Flitwick qui n'a rien trouvé de mieux à faire que d'éclater en sanglots (après tout pourquoi tout ce cirque!ce n'était pas lui qu'on menait au contre Mcgonagall,elle éttait leur directrice de maison comment pouvait-elle tolérer cela!Colère contre Dumbledore de les envoyer vers une mort certaine, et aussi envers Harry qui s'est porté volontaire.Mais elle était surtout en colère contre elle-même qui s'était embarquée dans cette aventure qui n'avait rien d'un voyage d'agrément.En plus,il y avait les BUSES à la fin de l'année.

-"A quoi bon remuer tout ça maintenant ce qui est fait est fait!",se dit-elle.Et pour se donner du courage, elle se répéta plusieurs à haute voix une maxime que son grand-père affectionnait "la peur est inconnu au chemin du croyant".

Tandis qu'elle répétait encore et toujours cette phrase, elle entendit du bruit dans le lit à gauche du sien.Lavande.Elle marmonnait dans son sommeil, mais ce n'était pas l'éternel question "dois-je oui ou non relever mes cheveux pour mettre en valeur ma nuque ?".Question existentielle.

Au contraire,elle paraissait paniquée."Peut-être a-t-elle remarquée que son nouveau fard à paupières de lui rendait pas justice",songea Hermione avec amusement tout en se rapprochant quant même du lit de sa camarade.

Et là entre les suffoquements de Lavande, Hermione pétrifiée comprit le sens de ses paroles.

_Mon père, mon père, ne voit-tu pas là-bas,_

_danser dans l'ombre les filles du Roi des Aulnes?_

_Mon fils, mon fils, je vois bien en effet, _

_ces ombres grises ce sont de vieux saules._

Hermione en avait assez entendu.Dumbledore leurs avait dit que plus le Roi des Aulnes se rapprochait plus de gens sentiraient sa présence, surtout chez les enfants.Et Lavande était restée une grande enfant.

Hermione prit son peignoir pour se diriger vers la salle commune.Elle nepouvait rester là à écouter Lavande lui rappeller que l'ombre du Roi des Aulnes planait sur Poudlard.

Dans les escaliers, elle aperçut Harry qui lui aussi descendait vers la salle commune.

-"Je ne peux pas dormir.Neville ressent la présence du Roi des Aulnes,j'en avais la chair de poule!",expliqua Harry.

-"Peu importe qu'ils ressentent ou non sa présence tant qu'ils ne répondent pas à son appel!"

-"Mmh combien encore Poudlard va tenir face au Roi des Aulnes?Tôt ou tard, le Roi réussira à séduire un innocent sans défense et le tuera!",rappella Harry.

-"Dieu merci, avant que cela arrive on dispose encore de plusieurs jours pour préparer notre plan d'action."répondit Hermione.

Pourtant elle se trompait.

Ailleurs dans le château,un garçon entendit l'appel du Roi.Et tout doucement,il descendit les marches des escaliers qui menaient à la grande salle.Plongé dans un semi-sommeil on l'entendait murmurer:

_Je t'aime, ton beau corps me tente,_

_Si tu n'es pas consentant, je te fais violence!_

Arrivé devant la grande salle, il hésita un instant et se tourna plutôt vers le parc.

_Père,père, voilà qu'il me prend!_

_Le Roi des Aulnes me fait mal!_

Une lègère brume entourait l'enfant en transe.Le vent soufflait dans les arbres et si l'on tendait bien l'oreille on entendait "_Viens! viens à moi!N'ai pas peur!"_.

Au milieu du parc, la brume se transformait en un brouillard épais encerlant le malheureux. Le vent se mouvait avec plus de violence.Un tourbillon de voix s'éleva du brouillard.Un flot de paroles incohérent et continu, mais une voix surpassa les autres.Une voix grave et profonde.

"_Viens! N'ais pas peur!Rejoins moi, sois à moi!Viens continus viens Drago!"_

Un hurlement déchira la nuit.Le vent cessa d'un seul coup.Le brouillard redevint brume.

Tel un ange tombé du ciel, le cadavre de Drago Malfoy gisait au milieu du parc.

Au loin, le Roi des Aulnes riait.Une autre âme damnée l'avait rejoint.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

des reviews si vous voulez que je continue!


End file.
